


Watch

by NextStopWonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex Talk, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextStopWonderland/pseuds/NextStopWonderland
Summary: Steve likes to watch you and Bucky...you in particular. Bucky enjoys flaunting you but can he keep his jealousy in check while satisfying his own exhibitionist desires? The sex promises to be spectacular given this new turn in your relationship. How far will the two of you go? How far do YOU want it to go?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've come to the realization that I simply adore dominant, aggressive, little-bit-dark, hotter-than-sin Bucky, BUT I'm also finding myself drawn to the possibility of a darker, less-than-altruistic, also little-bit-dark Steve. This fic definitely touches on my Bucky, but also hints at my Steve. 
> 
> The very idea of experiencing this scenario makes me feel some kinda way....
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and please disregard the typos and faux pas. I usually write something "just for me" so I'm not one to make things picture perfect.

I hated waking up in the early morning hours when Bucky was away on a mission. I never managed to get back to sleep, so I opted to put on a kettle this morning and brew a pot of tea.

_Might as well get started on my self-imposed deadline_ , I thought idly as I looked out the window by the sink. I smirked; knowing the real reason I wanted to finish my task early had nothing to do with work and everything to do with Bucky. With work out of the way I could focus on him when he returned tomorrow, and I _needed_ to focus on him. The man had been putting all sorts of deliciously confusing thoughts inside my head lately.

I stood there, lost in thought as my kettle filled, when a flash of movement in the reflective glass caught my eye. I dropped the nearly full kettle, grabbing one of the kitchen knives as I spun around.

“You’re getting fast,” Bucky said against my forehead as he pressed my knife hand gently but firmly against the edge of the countertop, forcing me to release my weapon while my body caught up with my brain. It took a moment for my fight-or-flight response to dissipate.

“I wasn’t expecting you home until tomorrow,” I managed as I tried to school my accelerated heart rate. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against my neck as he dipped his head down to kiss the exposed skin along my collarbone, undoubtedly feeling the rapid pulse there.

“Mmm,” I hummed, “I don’t think you’re sorry. I think you _like_ playing a little game of cat and mouse with me.” I tilted my head, smiling as he kissed and nipped his way up my neck. Bucky bit the sensitive flesh near my ear none to gently before speaking again.

“You know me too well, doll.”

We continued making out like teenagers with Bucky’s hands roaming over my nightgown, the thin material doing little to hide my body’s reaction to his touch. We never strayed from the spot near the kitchen window. This time I knew why.

“Is he watching?” I asked softly.

Bucky’s urgent kisses slowed as he pulled away from me. “Do you want to stop if he’s watching?”

I thought about his question for a moment before shaking my head no.

Bucky lifted one side of his lips in some semblance of a smile. It was somehow sinister yet sultry. “Do you _want_ him to watch, doll?” Bucky asked as his hand cupped my breast, the silky material of my gown only adding to the sensation created by his touch.

“Do _you_?” I breathed out, hyper aware of my diamond hard nipple.

Bucky casually rolled the tip of my breast between his thumb and forefinger as he stared at me, contemplating my question. He sighed as he pressed me into the counter before reaching down to pull my leg up high on his hip. The motion forced me to follow and he easily lifted me so that I was straddling his hips with my butt on the edge of the countertop.

“I’ll admit,” he finally spoke, “part of me likes knowing that he covets what I have.”

My heart beat double time at Bucky’s tone and words. It was somehow sweet yet mildly ominous, especially coupled with the tumultuous expressions that scattered across his face.

“I’m not so sure about that,” I said as I leaned in to kiss my way up the side of his neck. I always enjoyed his scent immediately after a mission. There was something to be said about the mix of adrenaline, sweat, leather, and a scent that was uniquely Bucky. “This isn’t exactly new for you guys…maybe it’s _you_ he covets.”

It made sense in my mind. At first anyway. After all, Bucky admitted he had encouraged Steve to watch him with girls in the past, before the war. The fact that Steve watched at all was bewildering to me. He seemed so straight laced and by the book. Not that there was anything wrong with this particular kink… with all parties on board at least, but still.

I understood things were difficult for Steve before the serum, and that dates were hard to come by given his small stature and sickly nature. Watching Bucky with girls was about the closest thing Steve was likely to get to a real, live sexual release back in the day. I initially suspected, however, that something might have morphed from that exposure, that Steve’s attention might be focused on the one constant in all that. _Bucky_.

Bucky shook his head. “Trust me…that’s not it,” he leaned in to me, eliciting a whimper as he connected with my core, the rough material of his tactical gear easily abrading me through my thin panties. “I’ve seen the way he watches you. Always fucking watching,” Bucky growled into my ear, lightly nipping my earlobe before pulling away to look into my eyes.

I furrowed my brow at the storm I found in his blue-gray eyes, surprised to see unrest coloring his expression.

“He wants you, doll,” Bucky bit out the words. I could tell the confession cost him dearly.

Bucky and Steve were like brothers in so many ways. They would die for one another; they would kill for each other. They collaborated together. And, sometimes, they fought each other. They were competitive to a fault.

There was a reason we no longer played Monopoly on game night, after all.

I carded my fingers through Bucky’s hair, scraping my nails along his scalp in a way I knew he liked. “I don’t want to be a wedge between you two,” I said bluntly, and I meant it. I’d squash this whole thing pronto, and both Bucky and Steve would let it drop, no questions asked.

Bucky sighed as he took my hands in his, bringing them together in front of his mouth so he could kiss the back of first one then the other. “It’s not that,” he breathed out.

“So tell me,” I urged as I cupped his cheeks, enjoying the scrape of his beard. “You guys have done this before, but it’s all new to me…I don’t know what to think, what to do—“

“He’d never act on it…but you know how jealous I get,” Bucky blurted, somehow managing to look both cocky _and_ chagrined.

I dipped my chin to hide my smile. I definitely knew all about jealous Bucky. It wasn’t exactly a bone of contention between the two of us given that Bucky’s jealousy tended to spark some passionate, _dominant_ sex.

“Then again,” he practically purred, “you never seemed to mind it too much.” He licked his tongue across his bottom lip, purposely drawing out the motion before slowly drawing the plump, pink flesh between his teeth. He was toying with me now; he knew I loved his mouth.

“You were always so wet for me, doll,” he boasted, his tone masculine and self-assured. “How will I know if you’re wet for me…or _him_?”

I could hear Bucky’s confidence waiver, though just barely. He wasn’t teasing me now; he was letting me know he wasn’t exactly sure about this development himself, and I took a moment to think about it from his point of view.

Before the war Bucky was the one who was the ladies man. According to legend, (Sam’s words based on the stories Steve used to tell, not mine) women tended to fall all over themselves for Bucky. I could certainly see why…I’d seen more than one picture of Bucky in his uniform. He was kind of ridiculously handsome.

Everything changed after Steve’s enhancement, then Hydra captured Bucky, and, well, he wasn’t really _that_ Bucky any more. He was broken. The man who came back from that debacle was very different from the man who grew up in Brooklyn with Steve. He wasn’t nearly as confident and he was almost always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bucky was the type of man who sometimes didn’t believe he deserved anything good in his life. Couple that with his insistence that I was the best thing that ever happened to him and it was easy to see why his PTSD and anxiety sometimes convinced him to doubt my desire to truly be with him.

“I love you,” I said simply, “and I promised to love you from now on _James Buchanan Barnes_ , from the moment I took your last name and this ring,” I said as I dramatically waved my left hand in front of my face.

Bucky smiled softly before pressing a tender kiss against my lips. “Even if _America’s Ass_ offers himself up on a silver platter?”

I snorted at the use of Steve’s nickname before quickly schooling my features, pressing my lips together in a most unsexy manner. “I’m more than satisfied with _this_ ass,” I managed as I pressed my heels into his butt cheeks, urging him forward until he pressed against my core. “For better or worse, richer or poorer…America’s Ass shall not part us. _Blah. Blah. Blah_.” My voice died down as I leaned in to kiss him.

Bucky pulled me against his chest before deepening the kiss, his tongue licking out briefly before he grazed my bottom lip with his teeth. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered as he fisted his hand into the mass of hair at the base of my skull, holding me in place while he kissed me again. “I love you so much, sweetheart. _So much_ ,” he repeated before crashing his lips to mine again.

“You never answered my question, doll,” Bucky purred against my jawline as he trailed his mouth toward my ear. “Do you _want_ him to watch?” He pulled away from me, marginally, so that he could look me in the eye as he waited for my answer.

I swallowed at the intensity I found in his gaze. Bucky was going to measure not only what I said but also how I said it; there was no lying to this man, he could ferret out an untruth as well as Natasha.

I arched a single brow as I drew my hands down his chest, the buckles and straps scratching my fingertips. “If I say no are we going to stop?”

Bucky scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. “Hell no. I’m going to have you either way, sweetheart,” he promised, his lips pinched tight, almost daring me to contradict him.

I didn’t.

Bucky smirked at my submission. “I’ll close these blinds before I fuck you right here, right now.”

My breath caught in my lungs at his words as heat flooded my core. Holy hell, how I loved this man’s dirty talk.

Bucky lowered his face dangerously close to my own, his fingers holding my chin in a very authoritarian manner. Instantly, I found myself peering into the eyes of the Winter Soldier. He was finished playing. “Now. Tell me. _Do you want him to watch_?”

I blinked quickly as I considered his question. The idea of someone watching Bucky and I have sex was oddly thrilling, but the fact that it was Steve, and that _he_ knew _we_ knew he was watching, made it even more exhilarating. I nodded before softly responding. “Yes.”

In a flash, Bucky was back, _my Bucky_. He searched my face for a brief moment before his eyes relaxed. Clearly he’d accept my yes as truly consensual. Not that I wasn’t nervous, because I was, but I was eager to explore this aspect of our relationship.

To be honest, I was also vaguely aware of Steve’s heated gaze early on in our relationship. At first I’d thought his lingering stares were merely the product of a watchful friend, after all, I was Bucky’s first serious relationship post Wakanda. As my relationship with Bucky grew, I naturally developed a friendship with his best friend. Steve and Bucky lived right next door to each other, and each frequently came and went in the other’s spaces. It wasn’t unusual to wake up to Steve raiding Bucky’s kitchen for something or other, and that didn’t change after I’d moved in with Bucky, before or after our marriage.

It wasn’t until I’d caught sight of Steve watching _me_ and me alone that I began to think those covert glances were something more. I tried to convince myself he was simply mentally rehashing something from his past, maybe something that reminded him of his time with Peggy. Truthfully, though, since that first moment of awareness I was acutely cognizant of his interest in me, specifically.

That realization had me second-guessing myself. Had I done something to lead him on? We often teased each other, and I wasn’t exactly one to rebuff him when he stood close to me. We hugged…platonically of course. We chatted on the phone sometimes, though we both seemed to prefer texting. It wasn’t unusual for Steve to join us for meals three or four times a week, heck, even more often during baseball season. Joint movie nights were the norm.

Steve and Bucky were close, so Steve and I were close by default. Had I miscommunicated something along the way? Steve was almost like a brother-in-law to me. A very handsome brother-in-law, but still.

It wasn’t long before I began to cue in on Bucky’s moodiness around Steve, finally putting two and two together. Bucky knew Steve was watching me, and while a large part of him seemed to like flaunting me, flaunting _us_ , in front of Steve from time to time, another part of him was jealous and maybe a bit insecure about Steve’s attentiveness toward me.

I knew Steve would _never_ do anything to compromise our relationship, and he would certainly never do anything to hurt Bucky. This development, while unusual for me, didn’t exactly fill me with dread. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was exhilarating and flattering to know that Steve found me attractive…to know that little ol’ me could actually spark some lustfulness in the great, holier-than-thou Captain America.

It was also weirdly erotic to know that Bucky had been flaunting me, flaunting _us_ , for some time. I absently wondered how many times he’d strategically positioned us so that Steve got an eyeful without revealing too much.

Bucky swore he’d never shown Steve anything more than some seriously heavy petting between us, and that Steve would never watch anything more unless he knew I was okay with it too. That Bucky and I were _both_ okay with it.

And we were, clearly. We were making out like lunatics in a well-lit room in front of a window that was directly across from Steve’s own living room window. I knew the layout of that living room well. I knew Steve often sat in the recliner that had a great view of that particular window. Instinctively, I knew he was there now.

I gasped when Bucky gave a particularly well-timed thrust against my core, my head lolling back when he took the opportunity to mark my neck. “What do you think he’s doing?” I whispered, my eyes closed as I drowned in a sea of stimulation.

Bucky’s threatening growl had my eyes snapping open just as he gripped the back of my neck. His hold was strong and unyielding, intimidating though not painful. He held me in place, his eyes locked on mine for a breath of time. He wasn’t wild-eyed, but his expression held a note of menace, and his jaw ticked.

“ _No_ ,” he warned. “You don’t think about him when you’re with me.” He held my eyes before adding. “You don’t think about him _period_.”

I sucked in a breath at Bucky’s reaction, my eyes never leaving his. His countenance never softened though he did release his grip on the back on my neck enough to slide his hand around, his fingers still lingering near my carotid artery while his thumb grazed my chin and bottom lip.

“You still with me doll?” he asked, his voice a shade less than dark.

I swallowed, barely nodding as I slowly opened my mouth enough to tentatively lick the tip of Bucky’s thumb. I recognized that tone, the one that said he was warring with himself. The one that said he wanted to this, but he was still insecure.

Bucky’s eyes drifted down to my mouth, his own tongue mimicking mine as he pressed it against his teeth. He pressed the tip of his thumb farther into my mouth and I curled my tongue around it, eliciting a hiss from Bucky as he bit his bottom lip.

“I need to hear you say it, sweetheart. Tell me you’re still with me.”

I didn’t hesitate to respond, pulling my mouth away from his hand just enough to release him. “I’m still with you baby,” I promised.

Bucky’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he searched my face. “I get jealous, babe,” he offered as he swiped his thumb across my bottom lip.

I smirked, and his eyes softened marginally at my expression. “ _I know_.” I cast my eyes down in a practiced, submissive move that I knew drove Bucky wild. “Is it wrong that your jealousy makes me _very_ wet?” I looked back up at him again, and this time I saw the hunger reborn in his eyes.

“Fuck no,” he whispered before crashing his mouth to mine. “How wet baby?”

“Touch me and see,” I breathed as I guided his flesh hand to my core.

Bucky slid his hand under my nightgown, easily slipping his fingers beneath the elastic of my panties before finding my soaked folds. I wasn’t exaggerating; Bucky’s jealousy did turn me on. Right or not, his possessiveness ignited something primitive inside me that always left me a dripping mess.

“Oh sweetheart,” he said on a guttural exhale, “you want this.”

I whimpered. He wasn’t wrong.

Bucky stood then, taking my nightgown with him as he made his way back to his full height. I reclined back on the counter, clad only in my panties. My nipples pebbled both under the cool air and Bucky’s hot perusal of my body. When he palmed the bulge in his pants I spread my legs even more in invitation, mindlessly slipping my hand down to touch my mound.

Bucky’s metal hand lashed out, quickly catching my wrist to halt my progress. “What are you doing, little one? You _know_ better,” he purred.

I squirmed. Bucky and I had a standing rule. I wasn’t allowed to touch myself unless he gave me permission. It was a torturous yet pleasurable game we liked to play in order to build anticipation. “Please baby,” I begged, rolling my hips marginally.

Bucky quickly released my wrist to drag my panties off my body, leaving me naked though he was fully clothed. It was another power play we enjoyed, and I was completely on board.

Bucky wasted no time suctioning his lips to my most sensitive area, causing me to arch my back clean off the counter. My hands cupped my breasts before my fingers pinched my own nipples, igniting an electrical circuit that ran to my core. Bucky’s tongue danced across my clit for a few moments before he resumed gently sucking and nipping at me. My body hummed with a near orgasmic charge. When I pinched my nipples again, I exploded, keening loudly as my tether broke and my peak pulsed through my core.

My ears were ringing as I found my way back from the brink, vaguely aware of the sound of Bucky’s tactical gear being unzipped and unbuckled. “There’s my good girl,” Bucky purred as he swiped the head of his cock between my folds, holding himself at my core with his metal hand as he reached for me with his flesh hand.

He grabbed me by the back of the neck again as I moved forward, pulling me to meet his forehead as he leaned down. “You still with me sweetheart?” he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

I licked my lips, biting down on my bottom lip before answering. “Yes, baby… _please_ ,” I begged.

“Please?” Bucky mocked tenderly as he dragged himself up and down my slit, collecting the wetness gathered there. He slid inside me slowly, his masculine grunts only fueling my need for him.

Without warning he slammed himself deep inside me. My body both protested and welcomed the unexpected intrusion. I keened loudly though I pressed my heels into his backside, urging him to continue.

Bucky pulled me upright, his mouth claiming mine in wicked press of flesh and tongue. I adored his lips and often found myself getting turned on just watching him talk. My eyes flashed upward toward his after I caught sight of his panty-melting grin.

“You’re watchin’ my mouth again, baby,” Bucky teased.

I moaned as he pressed deep inside me. “Can’t help it,” I panted. “I love those lips,” I smiled when he smiled, meeting him halfway in another kiss.

“I love _you_ ,” he said softly as he slowed our rhythm before fully seating himself to the hilt inside my tight channel.

I cupped his cheek before running my fingers through his hair. “I love you baby,” I said softly. “So much,” I added before scratching my nails down his chest and over his nipples.

Bucky shivered at my actions before resuming his pace again, lightly nipping and licking his way down my neck and chest. His grunts and soft curses were wreaking havoc with me and I involuntarily quivered around him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered as he pulled himself from me before gently tapping my pussy with his cock. “You gonna come on my cock sweetheart?” He asked when he did it again, pinching my nipple roughly with his other hand. “You gonna let Steve see what you look like when you come all over my cock?”

I gasped, my eyes rounding before darting to the side. I’d forgotten about Steve watching us. How does one _forget_ such a thing?

Bucky smirked again, his grin splitting open to reveal stark white teeth against his dark beard. His tongue darted up and out to touch against one of his upper canines. He looked predatory and sexy as he arched a single brow before speaking.

He pushed himself against my lower lips, easily sliding his length against my wetness. “You forget something doll?”

I shivered as he rocked against me.

“You forget Steve was watching us? _Watching you get fucked_?”

I nodded, embarrassed.

Bucky pulled me roughly off the counter, turning me so that we both faced the window. “Bend over, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you deep…just how you like it.”

He flattened my chest against the counter, making me stand on my tiptoes, forcing me to arch my back and stick out my butt. I wiggled my ass a bit as he dragged his cock between my lower lips; I was beyond soaked and eager to have him back inside me.

I jumped when Bucky smacked my ass. “Don’t tease me, baby, or I’ll make sure everyone knows you got fucked good because you won’t be able to walk right tomorrow.” He pushed himself inside then, bottoming out quickly only to pull completely out of me and repeat the process. Every grunt I elicited from him made my clit pulse in time.

I pushed back against him, gasping with each of his thrusts. He was rough and wild, but he used his hands and forearms to steady me, shielding my body from absorbing any of the punishing blows from our coupling. Bucky’s soft curses and guttural sounds had me quivering around his hardness.

He yanked my back upward, using my hair as a harness to guide my face to his. “This pussy feels so good around my cock, baby,” he purred before pinching my nipple. “You gonna come on my dick like a good girl for me? Gonna show Steve what you look like when you get off on my cock?”

I gasped at his dirty talk; Bucky had always been great at it but he was on fire right now.

“You feel so good inside me, baby,” I managed as I held one of his hands at my breast while I dragged the other down to where we were joined. “You’ve got me so wet… _feel_.”  
Bucky eagerly swiped his fingers between my lower lips, dragging his middle and ring fingers across my swollen clit. “This all for me baby? _Tell me this is all for me_.”

“All of it,” I confessed right away. “I missed you so much. And I fucking love your dirty talk.”

Bucky chuckled darkly before twisting my head around far enough to kiss me, his tongue swiping out in a provocative way. “You know why I love fucking you like this baby?” He growled against my ear, grunting when he bottomed out inside me. “I love watching this hot little ass,” he grasped the top of my hips as he pushed back inside me, pushing deep enough to lift me up and onto the balls of my feet.

I whimpered as I clenched around him, my body both protesting and welcoming the invasion.

“And one of these days,” Bucky continued, “I’m gonna fuck this ass.” He slapped my ass hard enough to sting.

The stimulation on made me wetter.

“We’re gonna get you a pretty little butt plug so we can get this ass ready for my cock, right baby?”

I nodded before remembering Bucky would prefer words. “Yes, baby,” I purred as I pushed back against him. “Can’t wait to feel you come inside my ass.”

Bucky groaned before slamming into me. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered. “Tell me you’re close, baby.” His fingers delved into my curls as he pressed two fingers against my clit, rubbing tight circles that had me keening immediately.

“I’m coming baby,” I managed, my cry guttural and strangled. My orgasm ripped through me, peaking as I felt Bucky swell inside me, his hips stuttering out of rhythm as he rode his own high.

“Feels so good… _come all over my cock, baby_ ,” Bucky whispered as he curled himself over my back to hold me against him as we both rode our climaxes.

My breath hitched as another, smaller wave washed over me. I could feel my walls rhythmically clasping at Bucky’s hardness, desperate to keep him inside me.

Bucky slid his hand away from my core to cup my breasts, shallowly continuing his thrusts as he softened inside me. He leaned in farther before removing one hand from my body to turn off the light, leaving us bathed only in the ambient light coming through the kitchen window.

I guess the show was over.

He pulled away from me enough that he could turn me around, kissing me passionately. His tongue pressed against the seam of my lips, urging me to open, to take him inside me once more.

When we parted he trailed kisses down my chin and across my jawline, tickling me in the process.

“You should know I’m _dead serious_ about that ass,” he teased as he clasped my behind, manhandling me.

I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck. “Mmm-hmm,” I agreed as I let him walk me backward toward our bedroom. I was on the fence about anal sex, though I trusted Bucky enough to experiment.

“’ _Mmm-hmm,_ ’” he parroted back to me. “Gonna put that pink butt plug in your hot little ass, then we can have Steve over for dinner. You can wear that short little sundress with the polka dots. No bra. _No panties_ ,” he whispered. “I bet that pussy would be begging for my cock before he even went home. We might have to give him an up close and personal show, huh?” he glanced toward the chair in the corner of our bedroom.

I felt my core clench at nothing. My God, if dirty talk were an Olympic event, Bucky would bring home the gold. Just the idea of Steve sitting in that chair, watching while Bucky and I—

“Bucky, _please_ ,” I begged as my knees hit the bed.

Bucky smirked before kissing me roughly, kicking off his boots in the process. He pulled away long enough to rid himself of his pants, jacket and shirt. “Oh don’t worry sugar, you don’t have to beg.”

He urged me down and climbed over my body like a predator until I was beneath him, writhing. “You’re _mine_ , sweetheart. _Fucking mine_. I always give you exactly what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that you've read through it I have a confession. I know I said I only posted works as COMPLETE, but this one has me itching to write another part. I'm thinking about taking Bucky up on his offer to invite Steve over for an up close and personal show.
> 
> What do you guys think? Dinner? Sundress? 
> 
> Also, I might already be working on it :)


End file.
